Jouney to the Elves
by Avalon-16
Summary: As Jenna starts her adventure and possible new life in Middle-Earth, she finds that not all adventures take part far from home. Some lay closer to the heart...
1. The Journey to Last a Lifetime

I had no idea where we were being led, but over time I had come to trust my guide. Trust has become more important to me now, as it was the only I could hold on to when I fist arrived in this world. Middle Earth they called it. I remembered back to when this was only a fantasy. The shop had been so old, so broken in that wandering around in it had made even my few years ancient. I had taken a job with the elder man, who seemed to be quite into wizardry. In all reality, he took me under his wing, and was very interested in a land, a strange land…and I suppose that is how I came to be here. Late one night he had come in holding under his arm a rectangular object covered in leather, which he quickly evacuated to the back room. A moment later he called for me  
  
1 "Jenna, come here, I need you help…I can't do this alone"  
  
I smiled at the thought of his voice, it had been such a long time since I had heard it. I remember that night as well as if it had been just the day before…  
  
The book he had been carrying lay on the wooden table, the leather lying under it as it shut on the table. The words on were in script that I couldn't understand, although I had seen it many other places in the old shop.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he had asked.  
  
"Of course…why? What is that," I said, motioning towards the book.  
  
"The start of a journey that will last a lifetime…but you'll know soon enough," and with that he tipped the cover back. The heavy fabric hit the table with a soft thump, and then everything went black…  
  
When I awoke we were in an inn. And the rest has been, well, history. He'd planned this for some time. He seemed to be in all reality, completely natural in this world that was so foreign to me. As he claimed it, we were inset in time, where no time would have passed in our own world. That was several years ago and I had followed him on his strange quest, not knowing whether it was out of wonder or awe, or even perhaps to find something I knew I couldn't find in my own realm. I think the only reason for him to come, was in his own way, to be home. This was a place he had dreamed of, and even remembering the shop we had shared years in, I realized that this was something on his mind, and he had surrounded himself with it. He had made plans for us to travel to the realm of elves, and he had wishes to speak to Gandalf, and perhaps even learn from the wizards of old. I was his travel companion or apprentice, although he thought me his daughter most of the time. We had stayed in the village of the inn for several years, traveling occasionally from villages within around ten miles to gain supplies for the journey. He constantly talked of the elves as amazing creatures with wisdom as old as time itself. At times I thought that he would give most anything, just to spend his last days among these people. We never talked to others or even among ourselves of what we had once lived. I had picked up new clothing along with a few fighting skills. I had to believe that my true skill lay with the bow, but fine ones were hard to come by with the little money we held. I had been saving for a good bow so that when I got to Rivendell, I might own one of the elven bows, which I had heard were the best and who themselves were expert bowmen. We had just begun our journey north to what I assumed was Rivendell, a trip taking about six days time but I was never really told as to where exactly I was being led.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
a/n. sorry about such a short chapter, there really is much more coming but since I'm at work this is taking much to long. Please, no flames, but comments if you think there is anything I can improve on it. Thanks ^-^ 


	2. Rivendell by night

"We'll be staying here for some time, you'd best get yourself used to it," he remarked as he began to unpack the few belongings we had taken with us and store into a handcraft truck at the end of his bed. A small door adjoined my room to his. We had just arrived from six days of camping and journeying through the forests and plains to make our way to the elven village or Rivendell.  
  
"What makes you think I don't like it much?" which was more of a rhetorical question, even though he answered. "It was just a comment child. Perhaps having more of a home will do us some good, especially you. You're getting older and still there are so many things for you to do yet. Your bowing skills should improve a great deal here in Rivendell, perchance gaining the help of a bowmen. They are they best you know."  
  
"Of course I know," I answered, smiling. "The elves are the best bowmen in middle-earth. So you expect us to stay here some time? I suppose I should go gather my things and take them to where I'm to sleep."  
  
"Don't spend all night there. We're to eat with the some of the elders. Put on one of your dresses and your cloak. Who knows, perhaps you'll catch the eye of some fine boy." His gentle face was expressionless but his eyes gave away his thoughts. He was looking for me to settle down with a man, and in that way, keep me here. I had no intention of leaving Ephraem; he had always been there for me. Not that I could have left by choice in the matter as it was. He still carried the book, the ragged leather cover beginning to wear down but I had no way of controlling the powers that it contained, nor did I feel any urge to temp them. At the time, I was content living this second life of mine, and rarely thought of what I would do once I returned to my own realm. In a way it scared me to think of leaving this place. I glanced around me at the newly found walls of my home. Yes, that's exactly where I was...home. I felt as if I had never belonged elsewhere.  
  
That night I did as he said and put on my dark burgundy dress and charcoal colored cloak before leaving for the hall. As I walked down the hallways, the sounds of music began echoing off the walls. It was strange music that I had heard only briefly from time to time, with such a sound that tied every note together in almost a dreamy sense. Almost Fay in some ways…but not quite…where was something else about it. I entered the hall to find tables filled with fruits, vegetables, and a few meat, along with freshly baked breads and berries. As the tables surrounded the hall, the middle was left barren where people were now gathering to dance and mingle with one another.  
  
I found Ephraem across the room talking to an older elf, with long white hair that hung down to his mid-back; much longer than even mine. Beside this elder, was a younger elf, much more around my age, or so he looked, but I had come to know elves to be much older than they actually looked. I casually walked by each table, glancing around at the people who had arrived. It was then that I realized that I was one of the only humans here.  
  
"Honestly, how does he expect me to catch someone's eye when they wouldn't bother looking at me in the first place," I laughed to myself. If I caught anyone's eye it would be an elf's or dwarfs.  
  
"There you are my girl, come and sit here and have something to eat." He motioned towards the chair between him and the younger elf. I blushed a little, knowing what he was up to and seated myself quickly and as quietly as I could. The boy looked over at me and smiled and extended his hand.  
  
"Its pleasant to meet you m'lady. Welcome to Rivendell." He spoke softly and smiled.  
  
"And do I have a name to put with your face," I asked lightly, glancing from his eyes that seemed to be locked with mine. I was feeling uneasy about him looking at me so.  
  
1  
  
2 "Legolas. And may I have one for yours as well?" He raised an eyebrow and took a bite from a roll baked with berries.  
  
3  
  
4 "Jenna." I answered and picked up my plate, heading towards the food tables. The food looked wonderful, especially after the camp food we had ate for the six days it took to arrive here. I filled it with a few fruits and the same bread that Legolas had been eating, mixed with red and purple berries. Slowly I wandered back to my seat and began eating. After a moment he glanced my way again and commented lightly on what I was doing. I had opened the bread and placed a slice of dried fruit between the slices. I hadn't noticed anything strange about what I had been doing, although now that I had attention drawn towards it, I blushed.  
  
"I'm not sure, it just seemed good at the time," I smiled, my face turning pink. He laughed and before long we had begun a conversation that lasted for quite some time. We left the dinning room after the music began to get louder and more people began to dance or sing. We wandered up to on of the wooden verandas and looked out over the valley.  
  
"You know, I don't believe I've ever seen a forest so green. Its looks amazing out here." I muttered, gazing out over the side of the mountain.  
  
"Yes, I don't think I'll ever grow weary of the forests." He answered, leaning over the balcony. "Or perhaps of your company. We've been talking for several hours now. Perhaps I should let you go to sleep?" He turned his face toward me and gave a slight smile.  
  
"That would be best," I yawned. "I'll talk at you tomorrow perhaps?"  
  
"Oh course, m'lady. Good night and pleasant dreams to you." At that he turned and left for his room. I lingered on the balcony for a moment longer. Had I really spent the whole night talking to him? He had been so easy to talk to, so open with his thoughts. What am I thinking…I shouldn't get so excited over talking to someone. Anyway, I can be sure nothing will come of this… At that thought, I wandered back up to my room. As soon as I was in bed, sleep came quickly and before I knew it, I was waking up to soft light coming into my window. 


	3. new vows...?

"Its good to know you're making friends." Ephraem spoke through the wall connecting our rooms.  
  
"Oh don't get like that. You know nothing can come from what happened last night!" I answered, knowing exactly what he was getting at. I slipped on a light blue dress and my cloak and rapped on the door adjoining the rooms.  
  
"You're free to come in, I've been up for awhile. Now explain to me why nothing can come of all that? Hmmm?" He raised his eyebrow to me and gave me one of his crooked grins. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I can't like someone out of my own species!" I answered a little more bluntly than I had intended.  
  
"And why should that matter. I didn't think you one to judge on someones outer appearance…" His face fell slightly at this comment.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, I have nothing against the way he looks. In fact, I think he's rather handsome. But he's an elf, he's immortal, and he's a prince." I argued. I really was starting to like Legolas, but I knew it was folly to think he would like someone who was so much unlike his kind.  
  
"You never know what will happen. He seems to have taken to you. Don't shut yourself out of anything before it ever starts young one." Smiling, he left towards the hall for breakfast. Maybe he's right. Perhaps I'm destroying something that hasn't even been born yet.  
  
"Well, I'll suppose I'll see what happens today." I headed down the corridors and wandered into the large hall once again and went straight to the food table. The same array of food seemed to be fanned out among the table, although there was no meat this time and a little of something that looked like cheese, but nothing I had seen before. I didn't seem that hungry so I decided to wander back outside. After wandering down a small hill that overlooked the river, I lay my cloak down and looked out over the sight.  
  
"Good morning m'lady," a familiar voice said behind me. I jumped a little, startled by the presence, "I hope you managed to sleep well?" Legolas crooked his head to the side and looked with that same deep gaze he had had the night before.  
  
"Just fine, thank you." I stammered. "I hope your night went as well?"  
  
"Of course." He glanced around, looking back towards the hall. "Are you not going to eat anything?"  
  
"Maybe later I will, but I'm fine now." I nervously peered over to see him looking at me with a smile on his face. He obviously took this as a sign that I might want company down here. I smiled, thinking that I had come here to get away from everyone for a moment and think, but I was grateful to see him at the same time. What am I thinking? I am going to get yourself into something, I fear. It was at this point I stopped listening to myself for awhile, and for that I'm quite content. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I had only spent one and a half years in Rivendell, but really I was more welcome here than I had really felt anywhere else. I rarely ever thought of my other world, I supposed it was so far off, it was more a memory than anything at all. I knew most everyone who lived here now, although people were constantly going and coming, although I had to say, Legolas had become one of my very best friends. The only problem I had with that was that he had begun to like me as much more than friends and even though I found him quite handsome, I always had an idea in the back on my mind telling me that nothing could come of it. He was immortal and I would die within a hundred years not even to mention that he was the heir to Mirkwood. But there were times when it was almost impossible not to warm to his charm. I believe he knew this as well, and took care to show me whenever he felt need of it.  
  
"Are you coming today to practice?" He asked, standing at the door of my room before walking to a chair and sitting down.  
  
"Yes, I just need to get my bow. You know, I tried to make some arrows but they seem to be firing off to one side." I looked down the shaft of one arrow. "They are bent out of shape already." Frowning, I handed him the homemade arrow.  
  
"The wood isn't of the best quality, it's warped." He eyed it carefully before adding, "If you want, we can meet and I'll show you how to make one." A grin shone on his face.  
  
"Hmmm, perhaps." I smiled, before throwing my cloak on and walking out the door with Legolas in pursuit. I knew not showing any affection for him caused him some pain, but I continued to tell myself that it was for the best. Unfortunately, in another month it was my 19th birthday and Ephraem was set and determined that I be betrothed as soon as possible. He had reminded me of it constantly, although there wasn't much I could do about it. It was common for the elder of any house to choose whom the daughters would marry. I hadn't mentioned this to Legolas, knowing all too well how he would react to it. My worst fear at the time was him finding out. Although I had no idea who Ephraem might choose, I doubted it would be my best friend. I glanced at him and he moved his head slightly to one side, as if listening to something. Sometimes I could almost tell what was on his mind. His eyes came across and locked with mine.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You look thought-full." We sat down on a broken log where he faced me.  
  
"No, really, I'm fine. I just have a few things on my mind. Nothing to worry about." I anticipated him to comment on this, but he stayed silent. I could sense that he knew that I was hiding something but made no question of it. We spent that afternoon practicing against logs and trees, Legolas never missing his target. I never quite knew how he always managed to do that. I smiled to myself as I watched him pull the bow taunt and released the arrow. Rapidly it reached its target and plunged into the bark. Sighing, I pulled my cloak around my shoulders. I could tell my heart was beating fast, and I looked down to my chest, as if thinking I could slow it in that way. I frowned, knowing why it beat so fiercely. I realized I truly had feelings for my true friend. I had known for quite some time, but wouldn't allow the thought to completely break through. It was better numbed in my heart. I'll have to tell him soon, at least to tell him of me becoming betrothed to someone. Perhaps tonight after the meal, when we usually went off to walk around and talk to each other. That was when we usually opened up to one another more. He would speak of his fears of someday having to take his father's place and watch over Mirkwood and also of his wishes for adventures he wished he could travel. Sometimes I thought he loved adventure more than anything else. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I began to get dressed for the evening, hoping to look my best. I looked throughout the closet for a dress that would show off some of my better features; my eyes mostly. I was digging through when one of my trunks, when I noticed an elven women standing in the doorway. She appeared to be quite old, much older than Elrond even.  
  
"Can I help you with anything," She asked, smiling at me.  
  
"No, I'm just looking for something to wear tonight." I ravaged through my trunk to see what would suffice.  
  
"Ahh, excited about the news I take it." She strode over to me and pulled out a deep green gown that was pushed to one side of my wooden chest. "This one would look good."  
  
"What news do you speak of," I questioned, taking the dress from her and folding it open.  
  
"Don't you know child? Your Grandfather must have told you, did he not?" Her eyes shone bright and concerned.  
  
"Tell me what?" At this I stood up and looked her straight on.  
  
"That he's arranged your marriage today!" She spoke excitedly, but the last few words were spoken at almost a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean? When, and to whom?!" I knew my voice was raised, but at the moment, I didn't care.  
  
"I'm not sure, rumors have been all around today. I was heard it was to royalty from far away. Shouldn't you be happy?" Her face was soft and meaningful, but I was too shocked to respond, even to someone who seemed as nice as she. "Well, I will let you be child, so that you may get ready." With that, she turned and walked from the room. I stood there, no moving a muscle. I knew Ephraem would betroth me to someone, but not so soon! I wanted to run away, to hide, to do anything but stay here. It was this that reminded me that life wasn't perfect in my world. I slowly paced around my bed, before dawning the dress and pulling my brown hair into a twisted knot on my head. I turned to the corridor and started down to the hall. As I entered, I scanned the room for Legolas, not sure exactly what I would say to him. He wasn't where he normally sat, and after a short moment, I noticed he wasn't anywhere.  
  
"I hope he doesn't already know," I whispered… 


	4. leaving off

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkin's characters, only Jenna/Ephraem…don't sue!  
  
A/N: I just want to apologize for this chapter, it ended up being more angsty then I wanted it…but I promise the next one will be better, along with longer!! I've been pretty busy, but I will write again very soon. Again, I was hoping this would sound less angsty, but we'll give it a shot. No flames please… also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, makes me think I'm doing something right ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stepped back from the door, but not quickly enough. Ephraem beckoned me over to the table that he and another older man was sitting at.  
  
"Come my dear, I have wonderful news to tell you!" He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled before adding, "I've arranged whom you are to marry."  
  
"Why is it that everyone else knows except for me?!" I blurted out not meaning it as harsh as it sounded.  
  
"You know how rumors fly around, they never stay in one persons mouth very long. I know I should have told you earlier, but I decided perhaps at dinner would be best." He smiled genuinely and I couldn't help but feel upset.  
  
"Have you seen Legolas? I can't find him anywhere in here…" I asked cautiously.  
  
"He was here for a moment, but left quite suddenly, I assumed he was off to look for you."  
  
"Thanks, I'll go see if I can find him," I muttered as I turned and quickly took towards the door. I knew something like this might happen. Why did he have to like me? This made everything so much harder. For him and for me…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wandered in and out of the woods and hills around Rivendell but to no avail. What I expected to say to him once I did find him, I didn't know, but I knew I had to talk to him. Dodging over a broken limb, I began to stray towards the log in which we had practiced on earlier that day. Surely enough, there he lay, propped up against the stump, staring up into the stars. He didn't make a sound, although I knew well enough that he had heard me for quite some time. I reached him a bit out of breath and shaking. "Legolas…"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me." This was said with a tone I had never heard him speak before. He had twisted his head in my direction and focused in on my eyes, with a hurt expression coving his usually pleasant face.  
  
"I had no choice in the matter. I didn't even know until a about an hour ago." My face was tight and I could feel myself almost giving way to tears. "It's not as if I did this to hurt you! You're one of my best friends!"  
  
"I don't want to be just your best friend though! I want to be more. You know I care for you a great deal, and finally when I think you might be warming up to me, you're gone from me forever!" His voice was shaky as he said this.  
  
"I'm not sure what exactly is going on yet. Don't blame me as if I had planned for this to happen! I don't want to hurt you, ever!" At this, tears began to roll down my face. Looking at him caused me pain, seeing his face the way it was. I turned on my heel and began to pace quickly away, I knew I couldn't stay and say anything more. All I wanted to do now was be alone, to think of what I was going to do. But the reality of it was that it wasn't going to happen. I heard footsteps behind me and then a hand touch my shoulder.  
  
"Wait, don't leave. I don't want to push you way during what moments I have left with you." His face had a sullen expression, as if after a long and bloody battle.  
  
"I need to think right now. I don't know what to do, I don't even know this man. How could I marry him?!" Tears still streaming down my cheeks; I brushed one away on the edge of my cloak.  
  
"Then don't!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It is not that simple Legolas, you know that as well as I!" Biting my lip, I quickened my pace.  
  
"I can be. Just leave this place. Ephraem will be fine; he can live without you. And your suitor will find another; it's not as if he had ever loved you.  
  
"Fine then, I will tonight." I spurted out before running off. This time he did not follow, but stood silently, watching me run. I raced past the hall, and up to my room. By the time I arrived at my room, I was out of breath and panting. Quickly I began reaching for everything I could find, throwing it into a bag I could carry on my shoulder or rest on a horses back. I picked up my arrows and bow and slung their case over my shoulder. I rummaged my chest for anything that might be of use to me, finally stopping when the bag began to get three quarters of the way up. I took my belongings to one side of my bed and pushed them under. Quietly I slipped back into the great hall and grabbed a few small loaves of bread. After returning to my room, I picked up my belongings and strode to the stables.  
  
"Here goes everything…" I said, peering back at what was once my home. 


End file.
